Together in Sin
by Lace Kittens
Summary: After Bella's disasterous 18th birthday party, Edward and Jasper never returned. Just what exactly were they doing? An entry into the Show Us Your Dark Side contest. Rated M for lemons and slash.


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest**

**Title: Together in Sin**

**Penname: Lace Kittens**

**Summary: After Bella's disasterous 18th birthday party, Edward and Jasper never returned. Just what exactly were they doing?**

**Disclaimer: As much as we wished we owned these two, we sure don't. That's all Stephenie Meyer. And this is M for several very good reasons.**

**Thanks, grrlnorth, for beta'ing this for us!!!**

"Jasper, NO!"

I heard them, but I didn't care. Who were they to me? An obstacle between what I _needed._ Enemies. I snarled loudly as I felt an arm grasp me around my waist. If I turned just a little to the left, I could get around it. I spun quickly, but was immediately blocked by another arm.

"Argh!" I cried, because I was so close. _So close._ The second pair of arms locked around me, while the first pair began to push me forward. I could still see it, the object of my desire, but it was no longer in my reach. I was being removed from the situation. I resisted, snapping at the small hand that reached towards my face.

"Jasper, if you bite me, I swear to all that is unholy that you _will_ regret it." A voice, but who cared? I took in a gulp of air, but the flavor was still on my tongue. So close I almost tasted it. I was still being held down. I felt a blur run past me, and voices shouting.

"Edward! Stop!" I heard clearly from the one with its arms around me. Another gulp of air. I could feel reason again, tingling at the edge of my mind. _Edward._ Edward and a… birthday party? _Bella's _birthday party. And _blood._ Oh. The air that I pulled in whooshed out of my mouth in a sharp gust.

"Welcome back, jackass," Rosalie hissed, smacking me hard in the face as she walked away. I glared at her, but deserved what I got.

"Dude - you with us?" Emmett asked, and I nodded in response. "You need to go after Edward. He's pissed." I nodded again and stood up. Emmett didn't let me go. "If you even think about twitching back towards the house right now, I'll rip your arms off." He was fiercely protective of our littlest sister.

"I won't. I'm going to find Edward," I replied, turning towards the woods and leaping into a full run. I followed his scent deep into the woods - too deep - before I caught up with him. The heady scent of blood struck me hard as I tried to take in the scene in front of me. Edward was cradling the head of a man, who was pushing against him and screaming. Fighting, actually, for his life. Edward was latched on; I could see his throat move each time he swallowed. I made the mistake of breathing again.

Edward growled as I latched on, but there was no stopping me. This… this was good. How long had I avoided this? HOW LONG? And for what? The taste was enough… enough to sacrifice everything for. I was always _so_ _cold_… and now? Now I was warm again. There was no cold fire in my throat, burning constantly. There was nothing but sweet, blessed relief. I could feel Edward, still latched on, grabbing at the back of my head. His guttural growl was muffled, but the intent was easy to read. I had moved in on his kill - we were animals now. I snarled back, but didn't let go. When the human was drained, Edward barely tossed him to the side before turning on me. I crouched and waited for the attack. When I rounded on Edward, the first thing I saw was more blood. It was running down his chin from the vigorous meal, and I wanted it. I sprang and landed on top of him - he was too far gone to see me coming. I lapped up the blood, starting at the base of his neck to where it ended - his lips. I traced his bottom lip, ensuring that I got every last drop. Lust caught me off guard until I realized it was radiating from Edward.

Considering my past history, this wasn't something that was new to me. Blood is a powerful aphrodisiac, and we were both lost in the high of a good feed. Edward didn't hesitate to push forward and capture my mouth with his. It was pure anger: at me for ruining Bella, for taking his kill, for everything. He pushed me off of him and reversed our positions - he was on top of me, straddling my hips. A continuous growl was rumbling deep in his chest, and the air was clouded with lust. I didn't know if it was mine or his at this point, and I didn't care. I felt wonderful. Reaching up, I grabbed his hair and pulled him down, bringing his lips to mine again. He bit my bottom lip hard, and I bucked against him in response. I would let him take control; he needed it. His rough hands began grabbing at my clothes, pulling them and casting them aside quickly. He did the same to himself, and within seconds we were both completely naked.

In one motion, he flipped me over so that my face was in the dirt. I felt him lean over me, his body flush with mine. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, nipping at my neck once before biting a little more roughly. I hissed at the pain, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I could feel his erection pressing into me. Now, in this position, I could feel a bit of hesitation - I knew it was his first time. Not enough hesitation to make him stop, though.

He growled harshly, and, with his hand still twisted in my hair, thrust into me roughly. I winced at his brutal entry, but forced myself to relax around him. Edward stilled, and I could feel the hesitation and nervousness begin to come to the forefront of his emotions. I pushed my hips back a little, trying to encourage him; I knew he needed to do this, he needed an outlet. With a one slow, tentative movement, Edward slid his length out of me and sank back in with a groan. His lust exploded, and he began to thrust with earnest, his hips slapping sharply against my ass with every piston-like movement.

Edward tightened his grip on my hair, pulling slightly every time he thrust in, and used his other hand to grip my hip. Our lust and Edwards emotions - rage still prominent among them - swirled around us, and I could feel his orgasm mounting as he used my body to take his revenge. With one final grunt, Edward released inside me, collapsing against my back, both of us laying in the dirt. I was breathing heavily, laying there, waiting for Edward to realize what we had just done.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and Edward leapt back from me. I turned to see him crouched against the base of a tree, staring at me wide-eyed.

"God, Jasper, what did we do?" he asked, glancing at the body of the dead man, which lay on the ground several feet away.

"Edward," I said as I stood from the ground, "we did nothing wrong. It was a reaction to what happened back at the house; you were enraged and not thinking right." Edward straightened, still against the tree and looked at the ground. I could feel his shame.

"I practically raped you Jasper," I heard him say quietly. I couldn't let him think that, not for one second. I walked to him, taking his chin in my hand and turning his face up to look at me.

"No," I said firmly. "I let you, I wanted you to. I knew you needed it." I could still feel shame radiating from him.

"But, it's immoral," he said. I let out a bark of laughter and stepped away from him.

"Jesus, Edward," I said, shaking my head. "We're fucking vampires for Christ sake, it's in our nature to kill people." I gestured to the drained body of the man.

"Yes, but-"

I cut him off.

"Cut it out with all the self-righteous bullshit. You think that was my first time with another man?" I asked him. He shot me a look. "It wasn't, and I'm not ashamed of it; you shouldn't be either."

Edward looked straight into my eyes, and I saw something shift slightly, the shame and embarrassment replaced by a softer look.

"What do we do now?" he asked softly. I hadn't thought of this. I didn't know if we could return to the house, to the family, or if Edward would even want to.

"I don't know," I answered just as softly. "What do you want to do, Edward?" I kept my eyes on his face.

"I'm not sure, Jasper. I don't think that I could face Carlisle after..." he trailed off, his eyes cutting to the dead man again. "And I can't even think about Bella right now," his gaze came back to me and my still very naked form. At his mention of Bella, I was reminded of my own guilt. Edward either didn't notice, or couldn't bring himself to say anything if he did.

"We don't have to go back," I said to him. He laughed humorlessly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Edward said. "Become nomads? Wandering vampires feeding off humans and our lust for each other?" He snorted, rolling his eyes, and it pissed me off, because that was close to what I was thinking.

"Very fucking poetic, Edward," I said, acid in my voice. "What about going to find my friends, Peter and Charlotte?"

"The human drinkers?" Edward asked. "And I suppose you want to revert to that lifestyle as well," he said when I nodded. I stepped toward him again, so close that our chests were touching, and placed my hands, palms down, against the tree on either side of his face.

"Why not, Edward?" I asked. "It's our nature. Now that you've tasted the sweetness of human blood again, do you really want to give it up? I know I don't, and I don't plan on it." He opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off again, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Humans are food Edward," I murmured. "They are here to sustain us. Just give in, for once in your existence, give in to your....desires." I placed a small kiss on his neck before stepping back.

Edward's hand went to the spot on his neck I had kissed, and looked to my face. I could see and feel his emotions raging; he was weighing right and wrong, arguing against everything he had ever been told. His emotions bounced from indecision, to guilt, to what was left of his rage and lust. His eyes suddenly darted once again from my face to the lifeless, nameless human. His blood lust rose again, most likely remembering the taste of the man's blood.

"Alright, Jasper," he said, pushing off the tree and walking towards me. "We'll go find your friends." I felt a surge of relief. Edward approached me and curled his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me toward him, crashing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss, and I knew that Edward was telling me without words that he didn't want to give me - or rather my body and the way it made him feel - up either. It excited him nearly as much as the thought of blood. I felt the same. He leaned away from me, and I felt his curiosity rise.

"What about Alice?" Edward asked. Ah, Alice. I knew that she had seen all of this by now, had seen my decision.

"Alice and I have been having problems for a while Edward. As a matter of fact, I'm sure that she saw all of this happening already, and didn't care. Well, didn't care enough to stop it anyways," I told him.

"What do you mean? You think that she saw everything that happened at the birthday party?" he asked, rage coloring his voice again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. Her visions were the root of our problems, that and her manipulative ways," I explained. Edward was silent, thinking over everything I had just told him. I knew he was growing angry again, and I wanted to distract him before he exploded.

"Come on," I said, forcing a grin onto my face, "if we're going to hit the road we should probably find some clothes and a car."

"But, I thought we were staying away from the house, and we don't have any of our credit cars or anything-"

I cut him off.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I said, chuckling. "You have a lot to learn. We don't need any of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to steal everything we need," I told him with a shrug. He opened his mouth to argue again, but decided not to. After everything that had gone down that night, theft was a pretty mild crime.

"Follow me," I told him, turning and running toward Port Angeles.

The run was quick, both of us too lost in our thoughts to make polite conversation. Edward was conflicted; rushes of lust, fear, and disgust each took a turn seated at the forefront of his emotions. When we reached the edge of town, I reached out to stop him. "This will do," I said, pointing to a farmhouse about a half mile away. The car was parked in the driveway and the house was dark. "It's unlocked," I told him, swinging the door open. I quickly hotwired it as Edward stood by and watched, a little bit shocked.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. I snorted.

"Are you serious? Do you really need me to explain it?" I barked at him.

"Yeah. Sorry. So do you have any thoughts about where Peter and Charlotte are?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not particularly. I think we should head east, though, instead of south. I don't think Peter would go south if he could avoid it." Peter was just as uneasy about his past as I was; it wouldn't make sense to head that direction again.

"Like New York?" he asked, and I could feel a twinge of excitement.

"Maybe. I've got his cell phone number somewhere, but I wasn't sure if I should call or not." I frowned, conflicted.

"I don't see why not. If you're worried about the family looking at the records, I don't think it matters. If they were going to come after us, they'd have done so by now." He was bitter, and the mention of our _family_ sent an unpleasant pang to my heart. Alice. Alice hadn't come for me.

Fuck them all.

"You're right." I whipped out my phone and sped through the contacts, trying to find his number. "Peter. Where are you?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"_Right now? We just came back into Maine. What's going on?" _

"Edward and I… we'd like to come and meet you, if that's alright. Are you staying any place specific?"

"_We can get a hotel until you arrive. Just you and Edward? What's happened?"_ Couldn't put anything past Peter.

"I can't explain now. We're on the way." I hung up before I had to tolerate any more questions. We drove silently for the rest of the night.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward's emotions were… disappearing. Not so much in the manner that they were going away, but more like he was becoming numb.

"I wonder why that is?" he mused, answering my thoughts. I just shrugged. After a few more minutes, he spoke again. "Can we stop?"

"What for?" We'd stolen some clothes from a department store that was closed; I couldn't imagine what else he needed.

"I'm hungry." The only emotion I felt now was desire.

"Okay." I wasn't going to ask questions. No more worries. Just desire. We parked in an alley, and walked to a nearby bar where we waited.

The first drunk man to walk out of the front door didn't even realize we were on him until it was too late. Edward was more willing to share this time, both of us drawing from the man in pace with one another. He was dead too soon. Edward's eyes met mine after we'd disposed of the body, and the look in his eyes made my cock go instantly hard. He was completely sated, and it was glorious. All of those years I'd lived with him he'd never felt like this. Never _looked_ like this. He wasn't even the same person. He noticed my reaction and growled.

"There's a hotel across the street," I motioned. We broke into one of the rooms on the outside quickly and silently. I pulled him to me the second the door latched, and pressed my lips to his roughly. I nipped at his lip to show I was in charge while backing him up to the bed. "It's my turn now," I murmured against him, "and I want you to suck my cock." He gasped a little and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I reached down and squeezed him through his pants, letting him know I was serious. I turned around and sat on the bed, shimmying out of my pants in the process. I stared at him expectantly as he took in my half-naked form. I snarled, warning him.

He dropped to his knees and immediately took me to the back of his throat.

"Fuck," I cried, fisting my hands in his hair. I couldn't stop myself from pushing my hips forward; it was lucky he didn't need to breathe. He sucked heartily, learning quickly - his tongue teased my tip and he bit gently. "Just like that," I hissed. I urged him faster by tugging his hair, and he obliged. His eyes met mine briefly, and the expression was burning. His tongue licked a cycle up and down, up and down before he took me again in his mouth. His teeth scraped upwards while he sucked in his breath, applying just enough pressure to send me over the edge. I came hard in his mouth, and he swallowed every drop. He stood up and lay next to me on the bed, not saying a word.

"You're good at that," I remarked. His chuckle vibrated the bed. I stole a glance at his form and noticed his prominent erection straining his pants. "Shall I?" I motioned.

"We should be going," he said, standing up. He was numb again; probably still working through everything. He wasn't as quick to fall off the wagon and accept it. "How about we run from here? Surely this car's disappearance has been noted." The car was still parked in the alley near the bar; no reason to tie it to the hotel.

"You're probably right. Let's go."

Silence again was the predominant feature; Edward reading my thoughts, and me reading his emotions. It was a pleasant way to communicate. We ran all through the day, and before we stopped again night had fallen. My phone was vibrating.

Message Notification: Sender - Alice

_Don't ever come back here. Either of you._

Edward saw it in my mind. Whatever flicker had stayed alive in him died. He was on my level now. He'd never felt what it was like to be disregarded. Unloved. I had only had so far to go before reaching the bottom; it was safe to say we were both there now. We walked towards town until we came across a building with flashing lights and loud music coming from it. Edward turned and looked at me.

"I'm hungry." I looked at the building, and he nodded. "Very hungry."

The music pulsed and vibrated out of the building as we approached it. I could _hear _the beating hearts, the rushing blood of the humans inside. Their sweat-slicked bodies made a delicious sound as they ground and pushed against each other and the thrum of a hundred pulses swelled around me, and I _wanted _it, I wanted them. _All _of them.

I was beyond all reason now, and I could tell from the intensity of Edward's blood lust that he was just as lost as I was. I spoke to him in my mind.

_Edward._

He cocked his head in my direction.

_You want it don't you?_

A nod.

_So do I. Just imagine__ all the blood, that sweet, sweet blood. All for us._

Our raging lust had taken over and invaded our every sense. We were both crouched, snarling watching the entrance of the bar. Yet I knew we couldn't just rush in there and start ripping out throats. No, some of them might get away, and that would just be a waste.

_We need a plan. _I thought to Edward, and he snarled in my direction.

_Shh now, I know you want it, and you will have it, but we have to ensure that none of them will get away. _

Edward sent me another nod.

_Wait here. _I took off around the building, checking for exits, windows, any mean of escape. There were low windows all around the short building. I looked around, and saw that there were shards of wood scattered all around the dark, dingy alley I was standing in. That would work nicely. I moved at full vampire speed, gathering pieces of the splintering, moldering wood, and wedged them into the window frames, making sure that they were stuck shut.

I had only seen one other door at the back of the building, so I ran back toward the front of the bar where I had left Edward. When I rounded the corner I saw that Edward had a young human man on the ground, drinking deeply from his throat. Edward had absolutely no restraint left and must have grabbed the human as soon as he left the bar. Edward stood as I approached him, pushing off the young man, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He kicked the body out of the way as he closed the distance between us.

_There is only one other door, _I thought to him, _I've taken care of the windows. I'll go in through the back and you go in the front. You must be sure that you bolt the door, and then......_ I trailed off, letting images flash through my mind, images of blood and past hunts. Edward's eyes drifted shut as he reveled in my thoughts. He growled lowly and nodded.

_Find me inside__,__ Edward, we'll share a meal. _Edward flashed me a crooked smile and began to walk at a slow human pace toward the entrance of the bar. I took off for the back of the building again and slipped in through the back door, turning to throw the bolts, and then, for good measure, I snapped off the door handle.

I turned and watched my prey. The bar was packed; men with lustful emotions danced with intoxicated, scantily clad women, their hearts beating in unison, the sound rising and beating around me like a chorus of drums. I saw the bronze head of my lover; he was looking at me, his crooked smile still in place. I watched as he turned to the woman nearest him, gliding his hands across her back as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She turned to him, flashing him a wide smile. I watched with satisfaction as her smile turned into a look of uncertainty when Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck. Terror flashed across her face when she felt his teeth against her throat and a scream rent the air as he bit down.

No one noticed. Not yet anyways.

The sweet smell of her blood flooded the large room, and I couldn't wait anymore. I reached out and grabbed the person nearest me, pulling the nameless human against my chest. It was a small woman with inky black, spiky hair. She looked like Alice. _Fucking bitch. _I snarled loudly, and the woman's eyes widened. She didn't have time to scream, and I yanked her off her feet and sank my teeth into her throat, the familiar euphoric warmth spreading through me as her thick, sweet blood flowed down my throat. I had her drained within seconds.

Screams had begun echoing around the building, and I saw our humans rush toward the doors, their cries for help doubling as they realized there was no escape. I grabbed another, a male this time, and hauled him to me, clawing into his neck with my fingers before I bit down onto the wound. Blood, red and dark, ran down my arms and chin, dripping onto my shirt. I threw the man aside before he was drained, snapping his neck. We didn't want any newborns running around.

I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and I saw Edward flash up to me, lust and desire burning in his crimson eyes. He had blood - and other things - spilled down his front and smeared across his mouth. He collided with me, curling his fist into my shirt and brought me to him, crushing his lips to mine. I could taste the blood of his last victim as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and he groaned low in his chest as his hand went to the back of my head to hold me to him.

After a few minutes, the screams and cries of our humans reverberating around us and the smell of their blood and fear clouding the air, I pushed back from him.

"Share one with me?" I asked Edward. He pulled me back to him, trailing his lips down my neck, murmuring against the skin.

"I'd love to."

I followed him toward the crowd of humans, still stupidly trying to force their way through the door. I spotted a blonde woman on the smallish side wearing a short cut skirt and a tiny scrap of material that could barely pass for a top. I grabbed her by the hair, hauling her back against my chest. I pulled her head to the side, exposing the column of her throat.

"After you," I said to Edward. He grinned and leaned forward and planted a kiss on the woman's neck, before pulling his lips back from his teeth and sliding them into her flesh. There was a tiny popping sound has he broke the skin, and I could hear the blood rushing from her body into his waiting mouth. We slowly lowered her to the floor and Edward covered her torso, still latched onto her neck. I crouched next to her legs and leaned forward, resting my hands on her knees. I forced them open and planted a small kiss on the inside of her knee, licking the spot that I kissed, then running my tongue up the inside of her thigh, stopping when I reached her thick, juicy femoral artery. Her whimpers and cries of pain were merely background noise as I sank my teeth into the flesh of her thigh, blood spurting into my mouth.

It was over within a few moments, as she fell limp in our arms and we thrust her to the side, standing to survey the room. Half of the humans were clearly dead, Edward having taken out a significant number of them, as the rest were still scrabbling at the doors and windows. I turned to Edward.

"I'm rather full," I stated simply. He nodded, letting me know that he was too.

"We can't let them live though," he said, jerking his head toward the still breathing humans. "May as well have our fun as we dispose of them." A wicked smile uncurled across my face, and I took off toward the crowd at the exit as Edward ran toward the crowd at the entrance. It was a feeling of sweet release and relief as I began grabbing humans, flinging and tearing and ripping, blood and gore spraying in great arches. I could hear the swish of blood with my every move, and I knew that it had to be at least two inches thick on the ground by now. I felt like a wild animal that had been held in captivity for too long and finally set free as I disposed of the idiotic, pest-like humans.

They reminded me of cockroaches as the scuttled away from their exterminator. With a primal scream I dispatched the last one, flinging it away with a flick of my wrist, and then I went to find Edward. I found him leaning against one of the metal poles, arms crossed, watching me.

"Come on," I said to him, jerking my head toward the main entrance. I kicked the door down and lead the way out to the street. I walked up to a random car parked in the street, broke the window, unlocked the door and climbed inside. Edward climbed into the passenger seat, and, after a quick hotwire, we were off again. I found the interstate and I pushed the car up to 100 mph. I felt Edward shift in his seat to face me, and the numbness I had felt from him before was blown away by an explosion of lust. He leaned forward and squeezed my knee, then ran his hand up my thigh and cupped my jean-clad cock. I sprang to attention immediately, and my head fell back against the head rest when he lowered my zipper and slid his hands inside to circle my shaft with his palm.

"Lift your hips," Edward whispered against the skin of my neck, where he had begun kissing and sucking lightly. I set the cruise control and lifted my hips off the seat, Edward tugging my jeans down as I did so. He pushed them down to my knees, and I settled back into my seat. He began stroking my cock with slow, deliberated movements. I thrust upward into his hand, and I felt him smirk against my neck before he dropped his head to lick the pre-cum from the tip of my dick.

"Fuck," I muttered, forgetting all about steering the car, and tangling my fingers in his hair as he swallowed down around my cock. The car began to swerve and careen off the road, but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck, I was too caught up in the sensation of Edwards soft lips wrapped around my dick.

The front of the car collided with a telephone pole, and we lurched forward. I pulled Edward up off me and reached for the door handle. We tumbled out of the car onto the ground, and I flipped Edward over to where I hovered over him, crushing my lips to his. We grabbed blindly at each other's clothes until we were both completely naked. I took Edwards hands and yanked him off the ground, slamming him against the side of the crashed car. Grabbing his hips, I ground my very hard cock against his. I leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Edward," I growled out. He moaned and I felt his anticipation tainted with a slight twinge of fear. "Don't worry, it'll feel good," I whispered to him.

I turned him around so he faced the car. I ran my hand down his back, down his ass, and massaged his entrance with a finger. I could feel him tensing beneath me.

"Just relax," I told him.

I positioned myself at his entrance and eased my cock into him, resting my forehead against his back as I began pumping slowly. Edward had relaxed under my touch, and was moaning loudly as I thrust into him.

"Jesus, Edward, you feel amazing," I muttered, only receiving a groan in response. I let one of my hands drift from his hip around to grasp his cock. I timed my strokes with my thrusts, and soon we were both riding out our releases. I rested against him for a moment before pushing off, standing a few feet away. I looked down at myself and sighed again.

"Damn it," I muttered, "we have to find more clothes."

The days passed quickly as we made our way to our destination; we were in no hurry. I called Peter and told him we were taking the scenic route, which he didn't mind. He knew there was something wrong, but he knew better than to push. We enjoyed each other's company; Edward was numb with his emotions, for the most part, and my thoughts never traveled down a road he didn't want me to go. We were living on pure instinct - lust and blood, and blood and lust.

We hunted in town, finding that bars made the best place to catch prey. They were often drunk and out of touch with what was going on; by the time they realized, it was often too late. On the rare occasion we tried to conceal what we had done, it was easy to make it look like a drunk driving accident.

But most of the time we didn't care; it made no difference to us if we covered our tracks or not.

We shared blood more often than not, finding that when we fed from the same source, the rush was stronger. Like it was a race to see who could get more. And afterwards, the winner was rewarded. We never talked about the sex outside of the act itself; a part of it was that Edward felt ashamed. He never regretted what we did, he just didn't understand how he could feel that way. He understood that it was greatly tied into feeding; the bloodlust moved quickly to another form of lust. He'd been so chaste for so long that he never got to experience that. Currently, we were about fifty miles from where we would finally be meeting up with Peter and Charlotte.

"One more hunt for the road?" he asked, turning towards me in the passenger seat. I smiled and nodded.

"Shall we?" The car was parked in an alley, as was protocol, and Edward and I made our way towards the loudest place in town - a rowdy bar with neon lettering, and a broken window that was taped up. Before we could breach the city limits, we heard a sound behind us.

Vampire.

Several.

We spun and crouched, immediately set to defend ourselves. But when we saw who was waiting for us, we straightened up.

We wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hello, Jane," Edward murmured, looking down. She smiled, and it was sickeningly sweet.

"Oh, boys." She made tisking sounds with her mouth. "You've had a little too much fun." She and the three others with her moved forward. "And we can't have that, now can we?" she asked.

Her head cocked to the side, and there was nothing but pain.


End file.
